El destino que nos separo
by lilysnapepotter1
Summary: Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, estaba ganando y yo solo me dejaba llevar porque ya no podía.. Estaba cansado de seguir en un mundo sin su amor.. "El ya no está, te dejo" -Déjame en paz.- "Él se fue" -¡Cállate! "Te dejo como tu papa lo hizo" -NO SIGAS, VETE! "Matate" -Y-yo "Matate" -N-no "Matate"


**CAPITULO UNICO**

La noche estaba a pleno andar cuando desperté nuevamente..

Una noche más sin dormir, sin conciliar el sueño por pasar en vela recordando el momento en que mi vida cambio.. El instante en que entraste en ella a desbaratar la poca cordura que me quedaba y que ahora, habiendo pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, no puedo olvidar.

Aquella tarde de enero en que te encontré, nunca imagine lo importante que llegarías a ser para mí, ni tampoco entendí por qué habiéndote mirado tan solo un puñado de veces te convertiste en una parte fundamental en mi vida y que con tan solo respirar duele porque te has marchado a un sitio donde por ahora no podre alcanzarte. O sí?

Miro la hora en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama. El reloj marca las 2:40 de la madrugada. Suspiro, una noche más que mis memorias se empeña en recordar lo poco que puedo hacer sin ti.

Tomo mi teléfono y veo las llamadas perdidas de mi madre. Mi madre.. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hable con ella, cuatro? Cinco meses quizás? No lo sé.. y si soy sincero no me importa, después de todo ella nunca acepto que estuviese enamorado de tí, ella es la causante de todo el dolor que siento, de toda la amargura que carcome mi corazón, si es que se le puede llamar "corazón" a la coraza que ahora soy por su causa!

Nunca acepto que me haya enamorado de alguien como tú, por más que le pedí que te aceptara, de sus labios las únicas palabras que salían fueron insultos y maldiciones.. Creía que me corromperías, que me ensuciarías, me dejarías herido y roto como mi padre hizo con ella.. ¡Que tonta al creer que un ángel como tú podría hacer algo tan vil y despreciable como aquello! Si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor de confrontarla aquella noche, no te habrías ido de mi lado y ahora mis lágrimas no bañarían mis mejillas ni las ojeras adornarían mi rostro.

¿Desde hace cuánto que no duermo cómo debería? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salí o la última ocasión en que sonreí de verdad?

La respuesta llego a mi acompañada de un fuerte dolor en el pecho, desgarrando mi alma recordándome de lo solo que estoy en realidad..

 **"La última vez que eso sucedió fue cuando él estaba contigo"**

Trague un sollozo y aparte violentamente las lágrimas con mi mano. No podía seguir llorando, esperando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, cuando sabía muy bien que era real, tan real que con cada día que pasaba sentía que moría un poco más.. En esas noches como esta, cuando solo el ruido de los grillos suenan acompañados de una suave brisa que no hace más que agrandar mi soledad y desolación, me permito considerar la única solución que podría hacer para volver a estar junto a él; lo único que traería color a mis días grises y noches tormentosas o por lo menos un poco de tranquilidad a este infierno que llamo vida.

 **"¿Vamos, hazlo, quieres estar junto a él cierto?"** La voz que suele hablarme últimamente aparece alentándome a algo que hace mucho debí hacer, algo que en el momento de tu muerte debí ejercer pero por la promesa que te hice me obligue a no cumplir.. Todo por ti.

 **"No tienes a nadie, estas solo. ¿Porque no lo haces ahora? Todos se han ido, nadie te extrañara si decides saltar! Después de todo a la única persona que le importabas te abandono"**

-Cállate!.-grite desesperado. No quería oír ni pensar, no quería escuchar a esa voz que me recordaba lo feliz que fui y lo vacío que estoy.

Me levante de la cama temblando, tratando de avanzar hasta el cuarto de baño sin tropezar con todas las cosas que estaban regadas en el suelo. Dios, si él me viera ahora me recriminaría el ver nuestro departamento tan desordenado y no podría culparlo, siempre fue un fanático de la limpieza y yo trate de nunca ensuciar nada porque eso lo hacía feliz, pero desde que se fue no he podido hacer nada de lo que hacíamos antes, porque todo me recuerda a como solíamos ser y los recuerdos duelen, hieren, lastiman y te dejan roto.. Sin embargo mi subconsciente amaba recordar cuando su ceño se fruncía cada vez que quemaba la comida por ver la novela de las 11:00 am.. Le encantaba torturarme con los recuerdos del pasado y de cómo me encantaba que cuando yo no comprendía algo él se tomaba su tiempo para explicarme lo que no entendía. _"Eres tan distraído mocoso, deberías dejar de serlo, podrías perderte un día o tomar el bus equivocado y me tocaría buscarte con la policía por tu torpeza"_. Decía eso cuando no me acordaba donde ponía sus cosas o las cambiaba de lugar y lo olvidaba. Pretendía estar molesto e ignorarme por un tiempo y yo lo dejaba ser porque sabía que no se enojaría por mucho; nuca podía, siempre había algo que lo hacía regresar a mi como si nada pasara y eso era algo que yo disfrutaba mucho, sinceramente lo hacía.

 **"No eres nada sin él, mírate, mira lo patético que te ves"** la voz volvió a hablar en mi cabeza, esta vez con más claridad que sentí mis piernas y manos temblar en rendición.. Ya no podía aguantar, no quería seguir así..

Mire al frente y vi un hombre reflejado en el espejo del baño. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Porque se me hacía tan familiar? ¿Qué hacía en mi casa? ¿Cómo entro? ¿Porque se ve tan cansado? Su mirada.. Su mirada no reflejaba brillo alguno y eso me asusto.

 **"¿Acaso no lo reconoces?"** La voz nuevamente hablo

-Y-yo no sé quién es, no lo conozco.-mentí, sabía quién era, pero no quería aceptarlo, si lo hacía ya no habría vuelta atrás..

 **"¿Segura que no sabes quién es?"** Insistió tan ferozmente que por inercia tome mi cabeza con las manos y empecé a caminar en círculos convenciéndome a mí mismo que no cayera, que no cediera.. Él no me perdonaría si lo hago, él se decepcionaría..

-N-no lo sé.- murmure para mí mismo, no podía ceder, no lo haría, no ganara, no me vencerá!

 **"Eres tú"**

-NO, MIENTES!.- Negué perdiendo el peso de mis pies dejándome caer sentado, en el frio suelo.

 **"Eres tú"** Repitió con precisión haciéndolo mas real y doloroso

\- N-no no soy yo, e-el no puedo ser yo.- Afirme vehentemente, sabiendo de ante mano que era una causa perdida

 **"Oh, el niño está llorando de nuevo.. Eres tan débil, no sé lo que vio en alguien como tú! Deberías matarte en este momento, ve a la cocina, toma el cuchillo y acaba con todo de una vez"**.- Presiono maliciosamente

-N-no él.. L-Levi no me lo perdonaría, él me quería!.- Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, estaba ganando y yo solo me dejaba llevar porque ya no podía.. Estaba cansado de seguir en un mundo sin su amor..

 **"El ya no está, te dejo"**

-Déjame en paz.-

 **"Él se fue"**

-¡Cállate!

 **"Te dejo como tu papa lo hizo"**

-NO SIGAS, VETE!

 **"Matate"**

-Y-yo

 **"Matate"**

-N-no

 **"Matate"**

 **"Matate"**

 **"Matate"**

 **"Matate"**

Mi mente recreaba solamente esa palabra, "matarme" sería tan sencillo acabar con esta angustia y sufrimiento que me ha condenado estar sin tu amor Levi.. ¿Qué debería hacer?

 _La respuesta llego a mí como un flash en ese momento._

Con el cuerpo tembloroso me arrastre hasta las gavetas donde están las pastillas que hace más de cinco meses había olvidado tomar.. Las mismas pastillas que me mantienen cuerdo y no dejaban que las voces atormentaran mi mente; las pastillas que controlaban la esquizofrenia severa que presentaba desde que tenía 15 años..

No pensé en nada más que en ti cuando tome las primeras ocho, ni deje de pensar en tus hermosos ojos color acero cuando las veintes siguientes vinieron, ni mucho menos deje de creer que nunca en mi vida vi a alguien que un cigarro le quedara tan bien en los dedos como a ti, querido amor..

Perdí la cuenta al llegar a las cincuenta, mi garganta dolía y las ganas de vomitar persistía en mi cuerpo, pero no pare, no lo hice y ahora menos que te veo frente a mí, tu mirada irradia tristeza y una profunda pena..

Tus ojos me miran con anhelo, desespero y un profundo dolor..

Oh mi amor, lo sé.. No puedo estar contigo ni aun después de la muerte..

Mi alma fue corrompida desde tu partida y aun si no hubiera hecho esto de alguna manera el resultado habría sido el mismo porque ente los dos siempre fuiste el ángel y yo el demonio pese a parecer al contrario.. Nadie nunca vio la pureza que se escondía detrás de esa fachada de hombre serio y amargado. Todos pensaban que me hacías mal, que por ser diferente a mi te aprovechabas, que solo querías mi dinero.. ¡Qué equivocados estaban todos! Siempre me hiciste mejor persona pese que sabias que mis alas rotas estaban desde antes de nacer.

No fue tu culpa, tampoco la mía, aunque sí, me gustaría culpar a alguien ese sería al maldito destino por haberme dado tanto y quitado por igual!

Sé que el que ahora me ve con tristeza en estas cuatro paredes no eres tú, no es real, que es producto de mi imaginación, mi mente enferma que deseo tanto verte de nuevo, pero no de esa forma, no con esa expresión que tiene tus bellos ojos que me enamoraron desde la primera vez que te vi, esa mañana de enero, en aquella avenida cuando tontamente cruzaba la calle sin mirar y me salvaste de ser atropellado, lo recuerdas verdad?

Sonrió sin ganas.. Ya nada importa. Rompí nuestra promesa y eso es algo que lamento profundamente sin embargo no lo cambiaria, nunca fui lo suficientemente fuerte y lo sabias.

Siempre lo supiste y sin embargo me aceptaste con todo y mis demonios siendo parte de mi infierno aunque pertenecías a él.

La oscuridad invade mis ojos, todo ha terminado.. La voz que me ha torturado por tanto tiempo se apaga y con ella se va mi último aliento destinado a ti, mi amor, donde quieras que estés.

 _"Prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre serás fuerte"_

 _"No podre sin ti"_

 _"Podrás, eres fuerte mocoso, no dejes que te ganen"_

 _"No lo hare si tu prometes quedarte".-sus ojos reflejaron ternura mezclada con una profunda tristeza que no comprendí._

 _"Sabes que no tengo opciones amor, tu madre quiso que fuera yo quien viajara esta vez, ya sabes, soy su empleado después de todo"._

 _"Por favor no vayas! Hablare con ella, le diré que envíe a alguien más y.- No pudo terminar ya que su protesta fue callada por unos cálidos labios que tan bien conocía_

 _"Volveré pronto, lo prometo".- susurro volviendo a besarlo_

 _"Prometo estar bien".-Se rindió ante el hombre de cabello azabache; el mayor sonrió levemente y lo abrazo con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarlo._

 _"Sera nuestra promesa! Solo será un mes, después de eso tendré suficiente dinero para poder pagar nuestra boda.-_

 _El castaño sonrió temiendo a que fuese un sueño. Todo era perfecto, estaba tan feliz, se sentía tan amado que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque no concebía el creer que alguien pudiese quererlo y aceptarlo sabiendo que no era normal, que estaba enfermo, que nunca se curaría y tenía que tomar medicamentos de por vida pero eso no importaba al mayor, Levi lo amaba profundamente y para Eren el pelinegro era su universo, su vida misma, su complemento, el motivo por el que seguía en un mundo tan podrido como en el que estaba.. Su todo._

 _Si hubiese sabido que cuatro horas después el avión donde viajaba su pareja se estrellaría a causa del mal tiempo y los malos manejos técnicos, jamás lo hubiera dejado ir, nunca habría dejado de abrazarlo.._

" _ **Y acaso no comprendas en esta despedida, que aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida"**_

 _ **-Jose Angel Buesa-**_


End file.
